Reviving Memories (rewrite)
by meitanteisakotan
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS - AU REWRITE - an old memory is reviving in Shinichi's mind. What secrets will be revealed?
1. Amnesia

**Reviving Memories (rewrite):** Chapter 1 - Amnesia

-o-

 **Summary** :AU REWRITE - an old memory is reviving in Shinichi's mind. What secrets will be revealed?

-o-

 **Warning(s):** ...scratches, bruises, and a gash. Nothing too graphic though.

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Spoiler(s):** not much. Just Sera Masumi.

-o-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 **A/N and etc**

-o-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't make money writing this fanfiction. The characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.

-o-

 **A/N:** I'm rewriting this story, yay!

-o-

"And why am I supposed to go with you to, as you quoted, 'eat with your friends'?"

Ran sighed. "Because there have to be at _least_ four people, how many times do I have to repeat this?"

Shinichi shrugged. He fumbled through his pocket to take out his Suica **[0]**.

"Shoot! I forgot my Suica at home!" Shinichi said as he emptied his pocket.

Ran sighed the millionth time.

"You forget _everything_ ," she said. "And hurry up, the train might come!"

"Yes, yes," Shinichi muttered. 'Train ticket, one, adults, 310* yen,'

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled.

"Coming!" He pulled out the ticket and crammed the change in his pocket as he inserted the ticket in the machine **[1]**. "I think I hear the train coming,"

Wrong move.

Ran grabbed Shinichi's arm and pulled him up the stairs **[2]** to where everyone was standing.

"Phew, the train didn't come yet," Ran breathed out. She turned around and glared at Shinichi. "Why did you say that the train came? It wasn't here yet!"

"Oi, I just heard a train, and remember? I said, 'I think I hear the train coming', not 'The train we're supposed to get on his coming!', see?"

The two continued to banter as the announcement rang out.

 **"Keiyo Line is stopping. Please stand behind the yellow line."**

"I see it!" Ran said. "Shinichi- SHINICHI!"

Everything was in slow motion. Shinichi slowly falling towards the train, the train approaching Shinichi, the driver's shocked face as he pulled the brakes. Everything went slowly until the train completely stopped and Ran didn't see Shinichi anywhere.

"Shinichi? Shinichi?"

-o-

"So let me get this straight, you two were running to the station because you were running late and when you got to the train station and went up the stairs-"

"-someone pushed Shinichi on the train tracks?" Sera finished.

Ran nodded. "The driver stopped just in time, but he had a few cuts and scratches."

"Wait," Sera said. "Where?"

"...what?" Ran looked at Sera curiously.

"The cuts and scratches I mean, as far as I know, there were no ripped clothing, so I'm guessing on the face, legs, hands? And what about bruisings?"

Ran shook her head. "That's what the doctors are talking about. For someone who fell on the train tracks, he only had minor cuts on his hands, but no bruisings, and then he had a gash on his back,"

"A... gash?" Sonoko asked. "From what? I didn't see any blood on Kudo's clothes,"

"I think the culprit somehow jumped down while there was chaos and tried to take Shinichi somewhere, or someone was under the station train track in the first place," Sera deduced. "The fact that there was a gash on his back, and blood on the tracks, but no blood on his clothes means that the culprit pulled him. And there's the fact that he was facing upwards. Normally, when you get pushed, you fall on your face right? But Shinichi was upright meaning that someone turned him over. I think that was the same time he got scratches on his hands,"

Ran looked deep in thought. She asked. "But what if Shinichi himself turned himself upwards? And... why do you think someone pushed him?"

Sera smiled bitterly. "Out of all the people in chaos, when we got there, there was someone that caught my eye." She said. "A man who was smiling as Shinichi was on the stretcher was wearing black, he also had some dirt and rust on his clothes, meaning, he was on the tracks-"

"Then why didn't you take him? Why did you let him go?" Ran yelled as she grabbed Sera by the collar. Sera made no attempts to get away.

"Because he was gone before I could run up to him,"

-o-

 _".._ ichi..."

"-inichi..."

"Are you okay Shinichi?"

Shinichi's eyes opened as he looked around. His eyes landed on a brown haired girl looking at him.

"Shinichi?" The girl repeated.

The black haired girl behind her narrowed her eyes.

"...Shin... ichi," He spoke, confusion evident in his voice. "Is that my name?"

The brown-haired girl looked at him in shock. The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Kudo... Shinichi, yes?" The doctor said.

Shinichi looked at his hands and shook his head.

"I... don't know, is that..." He trailed off.

The doctor nodded and took out a clipboard.

"I'm going to as a series of questions." He said. "It's just going to check how much you know."

Shinichi nodded and faced the doctor.

"What's nine times nine?" **[3]**

"81"

"What's the capital of Japan?"

"Tokyo,"

"Please write _heart_ in _hiragana, katakana,_ and _kanji_." **[4]**

Shinichi nodded and wrote on the piece of paper from the doctor.

The doctor nodded and faced the three females.

"He has, retrograde amnesia **[5]**. He has no problems learning new things, but he has forgotten, or _locked_ events deep into his mind."

Sonoko looked at the doctor.

"Do you know why he forgot everything?"

The doctor shook his head.

"I doubt he's forgotten everything but you had said that he was pushed into the train tracks, yes?"

Ran nodded.

"He probably had retrograde amnesia in the first place and the incident made him remember something painful to make him forget everything,"

"Thank you, doctor," Ran bowed. **【6】**

-o-

 **[0]** Suica is the same thing as a Pasmo. It's a prepaid card-ish think where you can use it at some shops at the station, but mainly used to ride the train and the bus. It's a simple card where you... I guess tap it on the sensor on the machine and then you go through and you're able to ride the train! Also, when you get off the train, in order to get out of the station, you need to go through the machine again and _tap_ it onto the sensor. By then, it takes money out of the card. The reason why you do it when you go to the train station is to know what station to what station you went to. **(google it)**

 **[1]** The _ticket_ is a really small thing that you insert into the same machine where you tap the card. You insert it and it goes out from the other mouth. When you get to another station and you insert the ticket, it doesn't come back... I'm so horrible at explaining. **(google it)** I've used these machines, tickets, and cards all the time but I still can't explain them.

 **[2]** most train stations are either underground or a story up, if you know what I mean, so most times, you use the stairs to go down, the escalator or stairs to go up.

 **[3]** idk how to say multiplication problems at all. In Japan there are 2 ways to say the table. One is _kyu kakeru kyu wa hachijyuu ichi_ which is 9 times 9 is 81. Another is _kuku hachijyuu ichi_. I don't know why we say it this way, but this is how I was taught.

 **[4]** Hiragana is... the most easiest way to write in Japanese. Katakana is usually used when you write an english term like ladies and gentlemen. レディースアンドジェントルメン like this. Also Hiragana is like this (also using the ladies and gents stuff) れでぃーずあんどじぇんとるめん kanji is the more... harder type of writing japanese. I can't use the ladies and gents stuff here, but I could write _heart_ in katakana, hiragana, and kanji.

こころ

ココロ

心

 **[5]** retrograde amnesia **(note this is c+p from wiki because I'm too lazy)**

 **Retrograde amnesia** (RA) is a loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease. It tends to negatively affect episodic, autobiographical, and declarative memory while usually keeping procedural memory intact with no difficulty for learning new knowledge. RA can be temporally graded or more permanent based on the severity of its cause and is usually consistent with Ribot's Law: where subjects are more likely to lose memories closer to the traumatic incident than more remote memories. The type of information that is forgotten can be very specific, like a single event, or more general, resembling generic amnesia. It is not to be confused with anterograde amnesia, which deals with the inability to form new memories following the onset of an injury or disease.

 **[6]** In japan you bow when you thank people, greet people (etc) I've done this in america at school once and everyone laughed.

 **A/N:** Shorter than my average type, but the problem about this story is, is that I wrote the complete plot a few years ago and it was deleted so I have no idea what kind of story this is, although I do know the ending (hint hint Shinichi regaining his memories lol) I have no idea what to do with the rest since when I first wrote this, not many things from Shinichi's past were revealed, especially his kindergarten time, but now that it's revealed and stuff... one thing. **AU** alternate universe.

This story will be an alternate universe where Shinichi never shrunk and... you know.

But the funny part was that I thought Sera's first name was _Sera_ a few years ago, isn't that funny?

Until Next Time,

-Sako


	2. Fukushima

**Reviving Memories (rewrite):** Chapter 2 - Fukushima

-o-

 **Summary** :AU REWRITE - an old memory is reviving in Shinichi's mind. What secrets will be revealed?

-o-

 **Warning(s):** ...scratches, bruises, and a gash. Nothing too graphic though.

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Spoiler(s):** not much. Just Sera Masumi.

-o-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 **A/N and etc**

-o-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't make money writing this fanfiction. The characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.

-o-

 **A/N:** Wow chapter 2 here!

-o-

About a week later, Shinichi was out of the hospital.

"S- so... this is my house?" He asked uncertainly as he stared at an old western mansion before him.

Ran nodded cheerfully.

"This is where you grew up!" She said. "I met you when we were in preschool-"

"Me too!" Sonoko said. "Then you did your usual deduction and then we became friends!"

"De- deduction?" Shinichi asked.

Sonoko nodded.

"You were like, that's a Sakura, right? To Ran when she was making it, then you did this deduction and- hey..." Sonoko rubbed her chin. "Why did we think that you were so cool again?"

"ANYWAYS, then you called me a crybaby and-"

"Yadah yadah yadah yadah," Sonoko waved her hand carelessly "and don't forget the part where you acted cool and said," She lowered her voice a bit "You can cry if you want, I won't call you a crybaby,"

"Gee, I guess I was a mean person," Shinichi said.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sonoko said. "You were five! You were just trying to act cool, anyways, on we go!"

Sonoko pushed Shinichi through the gates lightly.

But Shinichi, reacted the wrong way. He gasped in shock as he fell to the ground.

"Shinichi! I'm so sorry!" Sonoko said.

Sera ran towards Shinichi and helped him up.

Shinichi shook his head.

"No it's fine. I didn't know either," He said as he dusted himself off. "It's not your fault, Suzuki-san,"

"Gah!" Sonoko said as she took a step back and shivered. "You saying _Suzuki-san_ feels so weird,"

Shinichi tilted his head.

"Am I supposed to call you something else?"

Sonoko pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I never thought I would say this, but just call me Sonoko, okay?"

"And call me Ran!" Ran said as she blushed a bit.

Sera stood uncomfortably behind Shinichi.

"So... is this where I say 'call me Masumi'?"

Shinichi shook his head.

"No, It's fine Sera-san-"

"Just call me _Sera with NO -san_ ,"

"Er... okay-"

"Now! Since we know each other, let's go on a Fukushima trip!" Sonoko said eagerly.

"Fukushima? That's deep in the mountains and there's barely anything there,"

Sonoko shook her head. "The air is fresh and we're surrounded by the mountains! The perfect place to go with Shinichi!" She looked at Ran.

Ran blushed.

"So, when are we going?" Sera asked.

"Tomorrow!"

Sera's eyes nearly bulged out.

"To- Tomorrow?"

Sonoko nodded.

"We, the Suzuki Company is planning to buy some of the land in the mountains to bring some customers and build some attraction ever since the earthquake and we're planning to go stay at an inn near the land!"

"Um, Sonoko... Fukushima is pretty big you know, more... detailed?"

" _Ashi no Maki Onsen!"_

-o-

As soon as they got off the Shinkansen, they went straight through the forest to the inn. As they neared the inn, they heard a scream.

"What- what was that?" Ran stuttered.

As if on instinct, Shinichi ran towards the sound.

"Shinichi! Wait!" Sera yelled. She swore loudly as she ran towards Shinichi through the forest.

"Shinichi! Are you okay?" Sera yelled as she ran sideways with Shinichi.

Shinichi panted a bit but nodded.

"Did your memories return?"

Shinichi opened his mouth to answer but he felt that Sera wasn't behind him.

Behind Shinichi was a man in black right behind him grinning maniacally.

"Get away!" Shinichi said as he ran away from the man.

Shinichi tripped and fell to the ground. He screamed he fell down the slope.

"Shinichi!" He heard Ran say.

-o-

 **Like it?**

 **Check out my Amuco's story, Need Not To Know!**


	3. Found

**Reviving Memories (rewrite):** Chapter 3 - Found

-o-

 **Summary** :AU REWRITE - an old memory is reviving in Shinichi's mind. What secrets will be revealed?

-o-

 **Warning(s):** BLOOD! Not too gory though.

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Spoiler(s):** not much. Just Sera Masumi.

-o-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 **A/N and etc**

-o-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't make money writing this fanfiction. The characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.

-o-

 **A/N:** How long was it when I updated this story? During the summer. Seriously. After another hiatus that wasn't as long as before, I finally updated it and added one more character that I own because I just thought of creating it. Thankfully, I hadn't forgotten about this story (not really) but I've fallen in love with Kuroshitsuji and Bungo Stray Dogs along with Hinamatsuri... so... I have no excuses... I guess, and yes, I've gotten back from my trip and started school and with all the events, it was kind of hard to update. I had to get used to the school schedule, then I was practicing for the concert, then I had a dictation contest, then I had a recital, then had to stay at school for a long time to prepare for the Halloween Party. (I'm in the Student Council) Finally, I have time to write this much in a day. It's not much, but I feel like it's still good. At the moment, I'm helping my friend (Teisis on ) to write multiple stories of her own characters.

-o-

"Shinichi!" He heard Ran say. Everything went black.

-o-

When Shinichi woke up, he noticed that he wasn't in the woods. He was on the ground, yes, but he couldn't see the sky. He sat up and winced as his muscles protested at the sudden movement.

"Where am I?" He looked around and saw a door on his left, a window that was nailed shut with wood at the right. Strangely, he didn't feel hurt.

"Where am I?"

Shinichi's eyes widened. Was it inside his head or did someone say that? He shook his head. Probably someone outside. He stood up and turned the doorknob on the door. It opened. Expecting it to be shut, Shinichi fell to the ground ungracefully and groaned.

'The door should be locked unless…'

Shinichi looked up and screamed.

-o-

"Sera! Did you hear that?" Ran asked hysterically as she ran down the hill.

"Yeah, sure did. Sounded like a bloodcurdling one too,"

"Guys! Are you serious? Why is it always me?" Sonoko whined as she nearly tripped on a tree root. "Can I be on standby by the Inn just in case?"

"Yeah," Sera replied. She barely glanced at Sonoko.

Sonoko smiled as she stopped running. "Thanks!"

The two kept on running until they heard a rustling of leaves. They stopped.

"Is it an animal?" Ran whispered.

"Hopefully… or we'll be meeting the culprit head on," Sera replied as she got into her fighting stance. Ran mirrored her motion.

A figure came out of the woods and Sera lunged, tackling the figure to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Sera grinned as she picked up the figure. She raised her hand to punch the person when Ran stopped her.

"Wait!" She said. "Look,"

Sera, for the first time, looked at the figure and sweatdropped.

"Mr. Hofmann!" Sera started hesitantly, "Really sorry 'bout that,"

Hofmann scoffed and stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothes and curled his lips when he found a patch of mud on his pristine white shirt.

"I see…" Hofmann sneered in a thick German accent.

"We… we thought you were the culprit," Ran said softly as she shuffled next to Sera.

"Culprit…" Hofmann looked at Ran distastefully. "Playing detective… I see, however, I, for the most part, think that it is a good idea for you to stop playing… you will never know when someone decides to lunge at you," he discreetly gestured at Sera who blushed. "Anyways, I shall take my leave then, if you are not planning to interrogate me,"

Sera let the man walk towards the inn and sighed. "Man, I thought it was the culprit,"

Ran smiled sadly. "Me too, but let's go find Shinichi,"

Sera nodded as they started to run further into the forest.

-o-

"No way…"

"No…"

"It can't-"

"Ran, call the police- and an ambulance! I'm going to go head down to check for the pulse!"

Ran nodded and ran. Meanwhile, Sera surfed her way down the cliff and made a jump at the end. She landed on her feet and grimaced. It wasn't a pretty sight.

She reached to the body and sighed in relief when she felt the pulse. It was weak, but it was better than no pulse. Sera reached down to her pocket and took out a handkerchief. Gently, she dabbed it over a wound and covered it to stop the bleeding.

"Who did this to you… I wonder," Sera muttered as she looked at Shinichi.

It was gruesome. Shinichi's body was sprawled with one hand facing upward and the other the opposite way. His head was bleeding and there was blood on the ground, the dirt seeping the blood greedily. His face was filled with bruises and cuts along with his hand.

Sera stopped looking around when her eyes landed on Shinichi's left hand. It was covered in cuts, yes but there was a bruise… a bruise that was shaped like the soles on a men's shoe. At that moment, Sera took out her phone and switched it to camera mode and began to take pictures of the wounds. Especially the bruise.

"Sera!"

Sera looked back and saw the paramedics behind her. Four people, three men, one woman slid down the cliff and went towards the body.

-o-

 **A/N:** Chapter 3 done! It's short, I know, but I wanted to update, showing my gratitude.


End file.
